


I'll take care of you.

by carry_on_angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale - Freeform, Crying, Derek Feels, Derek Feels Guilty, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Derek, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, dead vernon boyd, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_angel/pseuds/carry_on_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After boyd's dead, Stiles takes the responsibility to take care of Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not english, so sorry if there are mistakes in this fic

Stiles watched as Cora sobbed over Boyd's lifeless body. Boyd... Boyd was dead. Killed by the hands of his own alpha. Stiles casted his eyes to Derek, he was shaking, staring at his own hands, like he couldn't believe what had just happened. Stiles slowly walked towards Derek, gently putting his hand on Derek's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as if to say ''it's going to be okay''. Derek tensed but quickly leaned into the touch, he was still shaking, probably in shock. He looked so vulnerable, still looking at his bloody hands.

Stiles manoeuvred himself in front of Derek, gently taking his hands and laying them in the water of the still flooded appartment. Washing off al the blood also under the edges of his nails, making sure that all the blood dissapeared. 

While Stiles was busy with cleaning Derek's hands, the pack had taken Boyd's body with them.

When all the blood was washed off Stiles gently pulled Derek's hand. It wasn't a good for Derek to be alone right now. ''Derek, come on''. Derek obediently moved with him, still looking disconnected from the world. Stiles didn't ket go of Derek's hand till they where at the jeep, where Stiles had to help Derek in the car and fasten his seatbelt. While Stiles walked towards the drivers seat he quickly sent a message to Scott.

I'm taking Derek home with me. What are you going to do with Boyd? - SS

The whole ride home Stiles shot concerned glances towards Derek, who was staring absentmindedly out of the window.

Stiles drove into the driveway when he got a text from Scott.

We burried Boyd in the woods and going home now. Take care of Derek. - SM

Stiles put his phone in his pocket and walked towards the passenger seat, genty opening the door, taking Derek's hand and leaded him upstairs.

When Stiles sat Derek down on his bed he realised that they where both soaking wet. Stiles walked towards his closet and picked his own dry clothes and searched for clothes that Derek might fit, he set upon a pair of sweatpants and a plain black shirt, he also got two towels out of the bathroom and crouched infront of Derek. ''Let's get's you dry okay?'' Derek gave a short nod but he barely acknowledges him. Stiles reached towards the hem of Derek's shirt. ''Arms up,'' he instructs as he lifts the blood covered grey Henley, Derek slowly lifts his arms up and Stiles takes off the shirt, Stiles reaches towards Derek's belt and when he didn't move away he also pulled off Derek's jeans till he was only sitting in his boxer-briefs, arms wrapped protectively around himself, staring at the ground forlornly. Stiles bites his lip as he looks at the sight, feeling utter symphaty for the man, before he reaches towards a towel and steps closer, beginning to pat the other dry, just gently running the towel over Derek's shoulders, arms, torso, legs and gently rubbing at the sopping hair.

Stiles reaches towards the clothes for Derek and pulling them on, trying not tp thinks about the situation, and how Derek seems so bloody lost. when Derek is fully clothed, Stiles starts to strip himself, dries himself off and pulls on the dry clothes. Derek tilts his head back and gives Stiles the most sorrowful expression Stiles thinks he's ever seen. Without thinking about it he reaches out and tugs Derek closer, pulling his head to rest on his stomach as he begins to card his fingers through the still damp locks. A hitched sob comes from Derek, his shoulders start shaking when Derek grasps his shirt in thight fist as he chockes out sobs into Stiles' stomach. ''It's okay,'' Stiles whispers, his fingers running softly through the wet locks as he crouches down and lays Derek's head in the crook of his neck, he feels Derek's eyes squeeze shut against his neck, wet eyelashes brushing his skin. Stiles slowly begins to rock them, he closes his eyes as he continues to murmer comforting words, ''it's okay Derek, it's not your fault, it's okay.'' 

Stiles steps back after Derek's shaking shoulders still and his sobs turn into small whimpers, but keeps watching with a hand on the others face, thumb stroking against a sharp cheeckbone. ''Come on,'' he finally says as he climbs up on the bed, pulling Derek up with him. Stiles wriggles under the blankets, lifting them up for Derek to crawl under as well, Derek looks unsure but carefully lays under the covers as well. Derek looks at him for a long minute, and Stiles himself takes in the sight of Derek beside him with his head resting on his pillow and body wrapped up in his blankets.

Stiles shuffles forwards and wraps his arms around Derek, feeling the man stiffen but quickly relaxing into Stiles' body. ''Thanks,'' derek wispers into the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles kisses the top of Derek's head ''It's okay, I'll take care of you''. Derek and Stiles fall asleep like that, hands intertwined.


End file.
